


Alleyway Romance - Art for the critically acclaimed fic

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Castiel, Castiel is a raccoon, Dean is a dumpster, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/5401121">this</a> wonderful fic. You have to read it. It changed my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyway Romance - Art for the critically acclaimed fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alleyway Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401121) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



He’s a raccoon. The other he is a dumpster. But this story proves that you’ll never know what alley you’ll find love in. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN Coldest Hits Challenge. I'm so sorry.


End file.
